Humagons-Infection: Episode 10
Later that afternoon, Aaron has gone to his indoor battlefield... Aaron) So Rudy Raphutoony, I heard you were rude to Jean. Raphoon Razeun) *In ball form* That . Aaron) … Raphoon Razeun) She’s such a liar! Aaron) Raphoon. Raphoon Razeun) And she smells like crap! Aaron) Raphoon... Raphoon Razeun) ALSO, HER CAT SMELLS BETTER THAN HER! ( Aaron’s right hand grows fur, with claws forming ) Raphoon Razeun) POPCORN, POPCORN, COME HER KITTY! Aaron) *In head*'' No...''*Right hand returns to normal* Raphoon Razeun) COME SCRATCH ME KITTY, I SLI- Hehehe...POPCORN GO SLASH JEAN’S BEAUTIFUL FACE TO NOTHING BUT UGLINESS! Aaron) *In head* ''Don’t do it...You’re Aaron now...Aaron doesn’t rely on his old self...'' Raphoon Razeun) NOT LIKE THAT FACE HAS EVER BEEN BEAUTIFUL! Aaron) *Tone becomes very deep* Raphoon... Raphoon Razeun) AND HER PARENTS, THEY - *Black winds hit Razeun, causing him to roll backwards* ( Cyrowolf lowers his right hand ) Raphoon Razeun) *Comes out of ball form* HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! ( Cyrowolf charges towards Razeun ) Raphoon Razeun) AARON, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! ( Cyrowolf crashes into Raphoon’s gut ) ( The attention hogger falls backwards onto the ground ) ( Cyrowolf steps on Raphoon’s foot ) ( Raphoon’s turbine starts moving ) ( Cyrowolf grins ) Raphoon Razeun) Aaron. ( Cyrowolf fires his claws at Razeun ) ( A windy blast comes out of Raphoon’s turbine ) ( The claws trace away from their path, caught in the winds ) ( Cyrowolf takes the brunt of the winds, shooting into the air ) ( Raphoon runs towards Cyrowolf, winds coming out of his turbine, forming powerful winds around him ) ( Cyrowolf falls after reaching a peak ) ( Razeun jumps, slamming into Cyrowolf’s back ) ( Cyrowolf shoots towards a right corner below the ceiling ) ( Raphoon flies towards Cyrowolf ) BANG! ( Cyrowolf crashes into the wall, but quickly kicks off ) ( Razeun continues his flight charge towards Cyrowolf ) ( Cyrowolf dives towards Razeun, with intense speed ) BOOM! ( Raphoon and Cyrowolf collide, causing a blast of wind everywhere around them ) ( Cyrowolf overpowers Razeun, moving downwards to the ground quickly ) ( Razeun holds onto Cyrowolf ) BANG! ( Cyrowolf slams Razeun into the ground ) ( A small crater is made, Cyrowolf laying on top of Razeun at the center ) ( Cyrowolf tries getting up, but Razeun is also lifted off the ground ) ( Cyrowolf tries pushing Razeun off, but Raphoon doesn’t budge ) Cyrowolf) AWOOO! *Runs out of the crater, towards a wall, while getting back up to a standing basis* ( Raphoon’s back turbine releases sparks on its right side ) ( Razeun’s body is seemingly lifeless, his feet dragging on the ground ) ( Cyrowolf gets closer and closer to the wall ) ( Razeun’s back turbine releases a green blast ) ( The green blast explodes, pushing Cyrowolf and Razeun away from the wall ) ( Cyrowolf rolls back to a standing position, detached from Razeun ) Raphoon Razeun) *Getting up* Aaron, can you hear me? ( Cyrowolf punches Razeun’s face ) ( Razeun’s head turns ) Raphoon Razeun) That...That’s not nice...*Punches Cyrowolf back* ( Cyrowolf punches Razeun ) ( Razeun punches Cyrowolf ) ( Cyrowolf kicks Razeun’s gut ) ( Razeun bends down, then charges into Cyrowolf’s gut ) ( Cyrowolf bends down, while Razeun straightens his body ) Raphoon Razeun) Aaron... *Swings arms down, causing a blade to come out of both hands* ( Cyrowolf releases a blast of black winds at Razeun ) ( Razeun blocks and runs through ) ( Cyrowolf slashes ) ( Razeun pierces apart of Cyrowolf’s arm, preventing his slash ) ( Raphoon goes for a stab from his other blade ) ( Cyrowolf flips over Razeun, avoiding the second stab and twisting Razeun’s other arm ) ( Raphoon frees his blade from Cyrowolf’s arm ) ( Bony wings of Cyrowolf’s clap on Razeun ) ( Raphoon becomes dazed ) ( Cyrowolf’s bony wings close on Razeun and squeeze shut ) ( Cyrowolf does a frontflip, planting Razeun’s head onto the ground, while sticking both hand blades into the ground ) ( Cyrowolf turns around, facing Razeun ) ( Razeun rolls into a standing position, breaking his hand blades off his hands ) ( Cyrowolf lifts his palm up ) ( Razeun’s back turbine’s center flashes green ) Raphoon Razeun) Aaron, where’d you go? ( A spotlight flashes on Cyrowolf, blinding him ) Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION! *Turns around, facing Cyrowolf* I KNEW YOU WERE BEHIND ME! Cyrowolf) *Rubbing his eyes* AWOOO! *Runs towards Raphoon Razeun* ( Raphoon grabs Cyrowolf, jumping into the air, while twirling ) ( Winds pick up around Raphoon and Cyrowolf ) ( Raphoon throws Cyrowolf ) ( Cyrowolf flings to the ground, taking damage from the winds, while in gray aura ) BANG! ( Cyrowolf crashes into the ground, creating another small crater, while his gray aura disappears ) Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION HAS BEEN SERVED! *Lowers onto the ground next to Cyrowolf* AARON, CAN YOU HEAR M-''' '''( Cyrowolf sits up ) Raphoon Razeun) Uh... ( Cyrowolf extends his paw, while his other paw remains behind his back ) Raphoon Razeun) *Glad* You can hear me! *Grabs Cyrowolf’s paw and helps him up* Cyrowolf) *Shaking Raphoon’s paw* Not bad... ( Razeun bows ) ( Cyrowolf uppercuts Razeun with his right paw, releasing a windy blast ) ( Razeun takes all the damage, as Cyrowolf holds Razeun’s hand, dislocating his arm ) ( Cyrowolf yanks Razeun down ) ( Raphoon crashes into the ground head first ) Cyrowolf) NEVER TALK ABOUT JEAN LIKE THAT AGAIN! *Claws shoot into Raphoon’s back turbine* Raphoon’s Turbine) *Pierced by claws, sparking everywhere* MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION! BOOM! ( Green flames erupt, turning into green smoke, all after Razeun’s back turbine exploded ) ( In ball form, Razeun rolls out of the smoke ) Humagons-Infection: Episode 10 ''Were you glad to read that Aaron turned to Cyrowolf again (I know there's at least one person who wanted it to happen)? What things do you think I need to improve on from this episode and past episodes? '' '' Humagons-Infection: Episode 10 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Raphoon Razeun